


Test

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [21]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Harems, Multi, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Darkseid's defeat, the question of who should be king immediately comes up.  When Superman refuses the throne, it leaves it open to those who might not have the country's best interests at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

"Over," Superman sighed. "It's over."

The words echoed in Lex's head in ways that told him that his head was probably actually cracked instead of just concussed. Darkseid's throw had been as powerful as anything he'd ever seen Clark do in the good old days. Lex rather wished that hadn't had to experience that level of strength but at least Darkseid was gone.

Across the hall, Lex glimpsed Robin tucking away the little whistle that had somehow called down the gods at the same time that Steve put his little box away in an inner pocket. Despite Clark's incredible power, Lex rather thought that those two were the ones with true power today. Robin, who was obviously Timothy though Lex doubted that anyone else realized it, looked as though he wanted to collapse but he stood tall as suited one of the Dark Knights. Steve looked as though nothing of import had happened, as calm and unruffled as possible after a pitched battle.

The Flash helped Lex stand even though his eyes were locked on Clark's bright Superman armor. Lex could feel him vibrating with excitement or perhaps he always vibrated. Given his speed the world must seem a terribly slow place. Lex snorted quietly at his wandering thoughts. He must have a cracked skull to be wandering this badly.

"Your Majesty," Lord Cobblepot said in such an oily tone that Lex wanted to shudder. "The throne is yours. Remove your helmet so that you can be crowned."

Instinct demanded that Lex snap at Cobblepot, that he remind all of them that he was the true heir to Lionel Luthor's throne but a sudden flare of hope reared itself in his chest. Maybe he didn't have to be the King. Maybe someone else could do it. Not Clark, of course, but Bruce or one of the other good Lords. Ruling had always been the last thing that Lex wanted, despite his father's ambitions for him. He'd only gone along with his father's desires because there hadn't seemed to be any way out, especially after his father had changed.

Superman started and turned to stare at Lord Cobblepot for a long enough moment that he shifted on his stubby legs and backed off a pace. While the stare looked terribly impressive, Lex knew Clark well enough to see that he was trying to find words that wouldn't make him sound terrified and obviously a slave. Bruce glared at Cobblepot as if he was an idiot and pushed away from the Green Lantern so that he could stride across the room to Dick's side. The snap of the leash onto Dick's new collar sounded like a slap in the room. It seemed to give Clark what he needed to speak without betraying himself and Bruce.

"I have no intention of being king," Superman said in a firm voice that didn't sound like Clark at all. "I only challenged him to remove him from the throne."

"You do not want it?" Lord Elliot asked.

He and most of the other remaining bad lords looked at the throne with obvious interest. Lex gritted his teeth at their greed. No matter how much he wished that he could be free from all the pointless duties and political nonsense that went along with being a royal, there was no way that he'd allow one of them to be king. They'd already seen what happened when the king was corrupt. It would not happen again.

"You should be king," Lord Katar said in a voice that carried across the room and probably down the hallway. The man didn't seem to know the difference between indoor voices and outdoor ones. "You are good, just, and fair. These are all qualities that are needed in a ruler."

"Strength is what's needed," Lord Elliot said scornfully. He eyed Superman and nodded once as if he had to admit that no one was stronger and hated it. "Strength and the ability to crush your enemies."

And wasn't that exactly the crux of the problem, Lex sighed. One side wanted to rule through power and the other through wisdom. As far as he had ever seen neither side acknowledged that both sides had points that were right. Sometimes strength was the only choice and at others wisdom and a gentle touch was much more effective. Clark snorted at them both and put his hands on his hips as if he was contemplating spanking them like children. Both Katar and Elliot shifted backwards nervously.

"I will not rule," Superman said irritably. "I cannot. I am not of this world, not a human. I am the Son of the Sun. I belong to the entire world, not to one kingdom or continent. My duties are such that I could not rule properly. I have to be gone, out saving people at any moment. A king must be there, tending to the country at all times. It's a demanding job that I cannot do, no matter what strength or wisdom I possess."

"Then the throne is open to anyone who would take it," Cobblepot said and grinned eagerly.

"No, it is not," Superman declared so ferociously that even Bruce winced. "The one who struck the first and only killing blow against him was Prince Lex. I reflected Darkseid's power against him. Prince Lex actually struck a killing blow. The only problem with that was that Lionel was a shell hiding the true evil within. No one else, including me, was able to strike Lionel or Darkseid down. It took all the Gods, the prayers of the Amazons, the magic of the secret tribes of the Mages and Darkseid's mistake to cage him. Only Prince Lex actually struck a blow on him."

"And wasn't that highly effective," Lex said in a drawl that prompted a grin that showed in Clark's eyes. "Flattering but you still defeated him."

"No, I drove him out of his body," Superman corrected just as Clark had corrected Lex so many times back when they were still in love. "Steve Trevor defeated him."

"I most certainly did not!" Steve protested with enough alarm that Princess Diana laughed into one hand. "I just held the box up. The Gods defeated him."

"Yes, yes," Lex said in his best spoiled prince voice as he waved all their objections off. "That doesn't ensure that I'm the proper ruler. The people will not accept me, Superman. I'm Lionel's son. They'll assume that I'm tainted by his evil."

Clark's eyes smiled at Lex again. His helmet was as effective at hiding his face as the veils he normally wore were. When Clark chuckled, everyone in the room straightened up to listen. Lex smiled. He'd always had that presence, the ability to make people pay attention and listen to him even when they didn't want to.

To Lex's surprise, all Clark did was to reach for the amulet around his neck. The lavender amulet resting on Clark's chest glowed for a couple of moments after it lifted away from his chest. Once it was over his head it was inert, a dark purple rather than the glowing lavender that it had been before. Lex eyed it and cocked his head. Flash was there to keep him from falling over when the world spun. Right, Lex thought, cracked skull. No head movements.

"This was given to me by the Goddess of the Amazons," Clark announced in his most impressive voice. "It not only protects the wearer from Darkseid's evil taint, it also cannot be worn by one who is not worthy. The wearer must be good, kind, honest, true of heart and soul. No one else can wear it."

"What do you propose?" Princess Diana asked as if she already knew.

"Whoever wishes to take the throne must attempt to wear the amulet," Clark said baldly enough that Lionel's former cronies winced. "I do not believe that they will be harmed if they are not worthy but they will not be able to do it."

"Like the fabled sword in the stone," Bruce mused. "Only the correct one can take it."

"Exactly," Clark said.

He strode to the throne and set the amulet on the seat. Clark moved off to the side, close to Dick, Bruce, Jason and Tim. Silence hung in the air for a long moment as everyone considered their odds of taking the amulet and ruling. Princess Diana's chuckle made Lex raise an eyebrow at her.

"I will not attempt it," Princess Diana announced. "I am heir to my mother's throne and have no desire to rule another land."

"I'm certainly not going to, Angel," Steve agreed. "I'm busy enough with you and your family."

"Nor shall I," Lord Arthur announced. "I do not wish the throne."

Lord Katar agreed in his too-loud voice, as did Lord Hal and the Flash, who Lex recognized by his voice to be Master Barry. Lord Oliver hesitated and then added his somewhat reluctant refusal to the general flood of them. Everyone's eyes turned to Bruce who glared at them as if he expected them to demand he either take it or deny it immediately.

Lex raised an eyebrow at Bruce and he snorted while running his fingers over Dick's collar. Bruce's long silence made everyone twitch but Lex could see that it was a calculated thing, a way of making everyone doubt his goodness and keep Lord Bruce Wayne, the notoriously tough Lord and slave master, apart from Batman, the first Dark Knight, in their heads.

"I will not say that I do not want it," Bruce said. He passed Dick's leash to Clark, to Superman, which made Lex want to laugh. No one would try anything while Superman guarded Dick.

Bruce strode up to the dais and cautiously reached down to take the amulet. He jerked back as soon as his fingers touched it, shaking his hand as if he'd been stung. Lex narrowed his eyes, unsure whether it was an act or real. There was little way to tell right now as Bruce was far too good of an actor for Lex to be sure but the tiny flare of lavender light could have been the amulet accepting him or it could have been him getting shocked by it.

"I think that answers that," Bruce said with just enough disgust that Lex was sure that he was acting. "It's not for me."

He returned to Dick's side and reclaimed the leash. Lex looked at Lionel's former cronies, gesturing graciously to invite them to make the attempt. From Cobblepot's glare, he didn't think it was the most gracious of offers. Lord Elliot went first. He jerked back in the exact same way that Bruce had, so perhaps it wasn't an act after all. Cobblepot, Dent, all the other bad lords had the exact same result.

When no one else was left, Lex turned and looked at Clark. "You're absolutely sure that you're not the only one who can wear it?"

"Quite," Clark said just a bit too cheerfully. "You may as well."

"If I get shocked by the thing I'm going to be very annoyed at you," Lex sighed.

His words got a general laugh, snide from one side and honestly amused from the other side. Lex blessed his healing gift as he walked up to the dais and stood before the throne he'd never wanted. His head as already feeling somewhat better though it would hurt for a couple more days. At least he didn't wobble as he walked. Looking weak was something he'd never been able to stand, especially in public.

The amulet looked innocent, positively harmless. Lex studied it for a long moment and nearly started when he saw the reflection of what looked to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in it. She winked at him and then was gone. Taking a deep breath, Lex reached down and cautiously picked up the amulet.

Lavender light swept over him, enveloping him in a profound sense of love and approval. He hadn't felt this way since his mother died all those years ago. Lex struggled to control his breathing and the tears that wanted to well up in his eyes. How Clark could have worn this and stayed coherent, Lex wasn't sure.

"All hail King Alexander," Clark said in his Superman voice.

"All hail King Alexander!"

The shout filled the room, echoed out of the building and possibly across the entire country. It felt like it to Lex at any rate. He seemed to be able to see farther, hear more, than he had before. There was the sense that the amulet was more than just protection. It was a gift that would allow him to rule better, more wisely. Lex ignored the cheering of the Amazons, the grumbles of Lionel's cronies, until Clark strode over and gently took the amulet from his hand. He settled it over Lex's head and looked at the faintly smoking corpse of Lionel's body.

"I think you might wish to create a new crown, King Alexander," Clark said with enough laughter sparkling in his eyes. "That one is… not what it used to be."

"Quite so," Lex laughed. "All right. I suppose there's a lot of work to be done. Let's get the bodies cleared out and the last few things taken care of so that I can get to work fixing the mess Darkseid made of the country."

"The beating?" Cobblepot asked with a nod towards Dick who immediately went white as a ghost.

"I see no reason to beat him," Lex said. "Take your boy home to the harem, Lord Bruce. Well, take him home after we recess."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Bruce said with a wry smile that showed entirely too much of his true self though the expression only lasted a moment before his grim mask was back.

Lex shook his head in pretend (real) dismay and sighed again. "I am never going to get used to that 'Majesty' thing. All right, bodies, cleanup and then work. Let's go people!"

Everyone scrambled to look like they were doing things or to actually do them. Lex settled on the throne and watched. He truly did have a lot of work to do fixing his father's mess. Hopefully it wouldn't take the rest of his life, though Lex wasn't so sure about that. Darkseid had done his best to warp the entire society. Lex would just have to work to set things to rights again.


End file.
